Gajevy in fairy tales
by finch6
Summary: Hey guys I'm back with another few one shots of Gajevy in my three favorite fairy tales, or should i say tails? anyway the three tales are: -Sleeping beauty -Snow White and -The enchanted stag
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in the kingdom of Magnolia, were the king and queen. Their names were Sting and Yukino. They had a beautiful kingdom, subjects that adored them, and were happily married, but they wished for one thing. A child. A son or daughter that they could care for.

Finally, they were blessed with a beautiful daughter that they had named Levy.

They decided to invite their family friends that were actually other magical creatures. to her birth celebration.

There were 7 that were invited, they were Lucy fairy of the stars, Erza the titania of her friends, Wendy fairy of the Sky, Juvia fairy of the Sea, Carla, ambassador of the exceeds, Lisanna, fairy if wild beasts, and there was Mavis, fairy of light. However, there was one fairy who had had been forgotten. Her name was Mary Hughes and when she had found out she was forgotten, she plotted revenge.

On the day of the celebration of Levy's birth, the magical creatures had all planned to bless Levy with a gift of some sort.

"I bless this little princess with the beauty of the stars and the light of the Celestial World," Lucy called out as she rocked Levy's cradle with her foot. Then, Juvia walked up and looked at the innocent babe.

"Juvia gives the Princess to be as kind as she is beautiful," She said as she smiles at the gurgling baby. Then Carla flies up with her Aera wings and gazed at the sleeping infant.

"I give this babe an intelligent mind," she tells the happy parents. Erza steps forward and calls out,

"I give this girl courage," she coos as she looks at the awed baby. Lisana steps forward and blesses Levy with a voice lovelier than any of the birds' in the world song

Mavis stepped forward and picked up the baby girl and held the girl and viewed the princess. "I bless her with the gift of the gracefulness of the light in the sky." Then Mavis puts her in her cradle and before Wendy can give her gift her princess, a mocking applause is heard as Mary Hughes appears.

"Well doesn't this look like a fun party. Which is like is totally confusing since I wasn't invited," Mary Hughes says to Sting and Yukino. She sneers at Levy and walks towards her. When Levy sees this mean looking lady, she begins to sob her little eyes out.

"Well if it isn't the little princess! I have a gift for your little babe, even if your parents do not wish for it. You shall like grow in beauty and grace but on your 18th birthday, you will die from a hand stab wound from the spindle of a spinning wheel." Hughes coos at the crying baby as she teleported out of their leaving the baby to fall. Yukiko catches her before she hits the floor. She immediately puts her back in her cradle and began to cry over her daughter's fate.

"Queen Yukino, I, unfortunately, do not have the power to remove it, but I can alter it. Levy won't die from it, but instead she'll fall into a very deep sleep which she is awakened only by her true love's kiss," Wendy told the queen and her husband.

Later on…

"How can we protect our princess from Hughes? She probably wants to bring even more harm to Levy," Erza asked her fairies and exceed.

"We hide her in the woods, and raise her and don't bring her back until after her 18th birthday," Juvia spoke as she lifted up the little princess and rocked her.

"That idea might actually work. Nice thinking Juvia!" Lucy told her. They then went to her parents and to protect their daughter, they agreed. They also ordered the destruction of spinning wheels to further protect her.

In the dead of night, the fairies, exceed, and the little princess went to a hidden house in the woods that became the princess's new home until the curse had passed.

18 years later…

"Levy dear can you go out and get some more chamomile and some more kiwis?" Erza called down to Levy as she sewed.

"Sure Erza, but didn't I just get that yesterday?" the now grown Levy responds as she grabbed a basket.

"You can still go get more," Erza said as she looked at her princess.

Levy had become a very pretty young lady with her sky kissed tresses, earthy eyes, and her pale skin. Even though she was petite and a little flat chested, she was still beautiful. All of the gifts from her fairies had come true and she had grown in beauty and grace. She would also do what she can to help her 'moms' and the animals that played with and protected her too.

Anyways as Levy went to their kiwi tree to harvest kiwis, her other fairy and exceed moms had got together the dress and other gifts for Levy. Then they had brought in the cake they had made for her as well.

The dress was beautiful off the shoulder forest green dress trimmed with silver embroidery. It had a silver boat neckline. It was fit for the princess and it was the dress she would wear back home.

Back to Levy …

When Levy arrived at the tree, she tried to reach the lowest kiwi but it was just too high. While trying to get it, Levy heard two people approach.

"Excuse me, Miss, would you like some assistance?" One of them said as she turned to face them. The one who had spoken was a black exceed the other a tall young man with ebony colored hair and crimson eyes. He had tan skin and piercings littered his face.

"Yes thank you," Levy responds as she nods. The exceed activates his Aera wings and lifts up Levy to the tree so that she can get its fruit. Then the exceed places the young woman on the ground and in return, she gave a couple kiwis to the exceed.

"Thanks for the kiwis Shortstuff. I'm Gajeel and the exceed is known as Pantherlily. We live out here and we were on our way home. Anyway thanks for the kiwi," the tall gentleman said as he began to walk in the direction that we had gestured. Pantherlily followed him as he muttered his goodbye to a blushing Levy.

Unbeknownst to them, Mary Hughes had sent her servant, Acnologia, and he had told his mistress the location of the young princess.

At mid-afternoon, Levy had returned to the house and when she had entered the house, all that she could see was the dress on a man can and she looked around until all her friends had come out of their hiding spots and gave Levy her gifts. Then they had Levy try on the dress. It fit her like a glove.

The dress hugged her chest and her hips but the skirts of the dress were loose and when she spun, the skirt would spin with her.

"Girls thank you for a really pretty dress, I feel like a princess," As Levy sat down giggling to herself. She then noticed the sad smiles of her friends and she then frowned, "Did I say something wrong?" she asked as she looked down.

"Levy, we need to tell you something, you are actually a princess. Your parents asked us to protect you from the dark fairy, Mary Hughes, as at your celebration of birth, she gave you a curse,"

"Wait for what? Am I cursed? What is the curse?" Levy asked looking frightened.

"On the day you would turn 18, she said you'd prick your hand on a spindle and die but thanks to Wendy, you would only be in a deep sleep. I am truly sorry for not telling you before but it was for your own protection," Lucy continued as Levy began to cry and then she stood up.

"I thought we were friends! How could you lie to me like that! I trusted you all and you lied to me," she sobbed as she ran outside into the woods.

Levy, being blinded by her sadness, didn't pay attention and was soon lost in the woods. Then she ran into one of the guys from the kiwi tree. It was Gajeel. He caught the sobbing princess before she could fall.

He had been trying to see where his mystery maiden lived as he had wanted to know her name.

"Shrimp what's wrong, I see tears," Gajeel told me as he wiped my tears off with his thumb. "Anyway I wanted to ask you, what your name was, you lovely maiden," he added as I leaned into his palm of his hand.

"Levy."

"Levy, a beautiful name for a beautiful maiden," he responded as she blushed.

"It was nice talking to you Gajeel, but I have to be going on my way," Levy told him and she had started to go but Gajeel, being the charmer he is, had taken her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

"I hope our paths cross again then, Maiden Levy," Gajeel told her as she blushed. She started to sprint again and soon she was out of his line of sight.

Meanwhile in the kingdom of Crocus…

"Your highness, your daughter has run away," Lucy told King Sting and Queen Yukino. They gasp and they both discuss on how they have to find her before Hughes does.

Back to Levy.

As Levy ran, she stopped at a creek and drank from it. She took off one of her slippers off and rubbed her feet. As she was resting, a certain servant of evil (think dark chaos Acnologia) had been ordered to wait until she was alone. He had moved so quickly, he, with one large hand held the maiden's arms behind her and with the other had gagged the princess. Then he knocked out the frightened girl and carried her off to the manor of the Dark Fairy

Hour time skip.

Levy woke up in a room that had a winding staircase and she was untied and the gag had been removed. She stood up and looked around the room.

" _ **This way dearie," a sickly sweet voice called from the stairwell.**_

Levy whirled around and before she had realized this. She ran the wrong direction and now she stood before an old door with a golden key in the lock. She twisted it and opened the door.

Inside, was a canopy bed that was seemingly very comfortable. On one of the sides of the bed, on the far side of the room, was a spinning wheel. There was a hearth that had a cozy little fire.

"Oh so this is a trick, isn't it?" Levy said as she looked at the room. She was supposed to mindlessly go over to the spinning wheel and accidentally prick her hand with the sharp end.

" _ **What tricks?"**_ Suddenly, a woman with purple hair that had a white streak in it appeared in her dark green and purple robes, with her arms crossed.

"I mean I know about the curse," Levy challenged as she glared at Mary Hughes. Mary Hughes sneers back.

"Those fairies hid you from my sight for a long time, they thought with their crazy power that they could stop my curse," she laughs.

" Your powers are crazy not theirs. Their magic is beautiful,"

" **SHUT UP! MY MAGIC IS HATED BECAUSE IT'S DARK!"** Mary shrieks as Levy cowers away from her. " **I hate you all, especially you my dear princess, and I want you to pay for it,"** Hughes adds as she pulls out her magic wand.

"I won't touch that spindle! You can't make me!" Levy cries as she glares at Hughes.

Hughes sneers at the princess and activates her magic. " **Oh but my princess, you'll find that I** _ **can make you and will make you**_ **," she told Levy.** Suddenly, Levy's foot step towards the spindle.

"No! Release me of this," Levy shrieked as she raised her hand and walked over to the spindle against her own wishes.

"Yes fall under my spell _**dear**_ ," Hughes cooed at the princess. "Oh and dear, before I have you pick one of your fingers, who is your true love?" she asked as she walked forward to Levy.

She placed her wand on Levy's forehead. Suddenly, Levy's past, present, and maybe future flashed forward in her head. She saw a tall, crimson eyed man holding her, bridal style.

" _Gajeel,"_ Levy gasped out as she looked confused.

"Thank you, my pet. Now before I let you have your eternal sleep, I'll tell you why I care. He is the only one who can awaken you and so to make sure you stay asleep, he must be killed to ensure he isn't waking you," Hughes cooed at Levy who now looks frightened.

"What no, he will come for me and he will save me," Levy cried.

"Anyways where was I, oh yeah, I was about to have you stab your hand with the spindle," Hughes laughed to herself, savoring the look of dread on Levy's face. She moved her wand and Levy felt the spindle go into her hand and she, in a faint, fell on the bed, in a deep sleep.

"Sleep well, my sleeping beauty. Sleep well and sleep long,"

Hughes went down the stairway laughing as she saw Mavis, Lisanna, and Lucy fly towards her in a fury.

"Hughes! You wicked Witch! What have you done?!" Lucy screeched as Hughes smirked.

"Well _Lucy_ , all I did was give the princess a lift here, and I lead her to her new _**sleeping chambers**_. Then she told me that her true love was a man named Gajeel, and to make sure my revenge is complete, I'll make sure that he becomes my prisoner," Hughes happily told the other fairies. "But don't worry, even if you find him before me, he won't get past my defenses as I plan to merge myself with my loyal dragon. Good luck saving her, Ta ta!"

Then, with an evil sneer, she teleports out of the manor and leaves the fairies there to find their princess fast asleep and was half off the bed. Mavis sighed as she put her fully on the bed and had slid her favorite book in her lap. Then before leaving her in there, she had placed a small silver circlet in her hair. After which she, and the others teleported to the home of the Iron dragon slayer.

Meanwhile with Gajeel…

As Gajeel and Pantherlily were out coming out of their home, they saw 6 women and a white exceed outside of their home and had been looking like they had been waiting for him to come out and had just finished arguing.

"Uh, can I help you?" Gajeel asked looking at the magical beings and recognized who they were.

"Gajeel Redfox, I presume, we need you and Pantherlily for a rescue mission. Your dragon slayer magic with our added help, you will be able to succeed. All we ask is your help," Erza said as she stepped forward. She gave a pleading look towards him and he sighed.

"Look, titania, what I want to know is who I am saving right now and who I'll be pissing off because of it. Then i will make a decision on whether or not I'll save her. So, who do you need me to save?" Gajeel asked as he looked between the fairies.

"The person you'd be rescuing is Princess Levy McGarden. She is the same Levy you have been seeing in the forest. She was kidnapped by Hughes and the dragon Acnologia and her curse was forcefully fulfilled by the dark fairy, Hughes. Now, she pretty much cursed to an eternal sleep unless someone who has what it takes can rescue her and defeat Hughes," Lisanna told him, his eyes widened at the mention of his mate's name and how she was kidnapped, he had begun to growl.

"Okay, so what's the plan? How are we going to stop Hughes and Acnologia, and free Miss Levy from them?" Panther lily asked as he munched on a kiwi.

"Well, Gajeel, can you make a sword from your iron? Also, a shield please?" Mavis asked Gajeel and he created them for her. Mavis, with her magic, made the sword and shield magic so that its wielder wouldn't be affected by Hughes' magic. The sword also being able to cut through dragon attacks. The shield would reflect the magical energy back at Acnologia and at his weak spots in his dragon hide.

The plan was and Acnologia, Gajeel would take them out. Then, he'd go get Levy with Lily.

While this was happening, the castle's ,where Levy's parents lived, inhabitants were put to sleep only to awaken when Levy was awakened by the fairies and exceed.

Meanwhile…

"So Acnologia, I've decided to combine myself with you. The only risk is that if we were to perish, so would the other. However, since those little goody two shoe fairies don't have the power to beat me, I believe there is no harm in it," Hughes told Acnologia as she began to merge her with him.

At last the spell was done. They were now one being. Before Hughes had started the merge, she used some of her dark magic to make walls of thorny hedges surrounding the manor. Then she created a serpent that she placed in the room Levy was still in her forced slumber. It would coil around her and squeeze the breath out of the defenseless lass. The snake was pretty much a last resort, even if the Fairies' champion defeats her and Acnologia, the snake would simply be insurance that he fails in saving the princess.

Meanwhile with the Gajeel, the exceeds, and the good fairies…

As they approached the accursed manor of Hughes, the fairies exceed, and the dragonslayer had finally reached their destination. Almost immediately, Acnologia/ Hughes decided to _welcome the rescuers_.

"Well, if it isn't the flying rats and their pet dragon slayer. Come to try and save your _precious princess_?" they had said in unison. The fairies had paled guessing right on what their old sister had done.

"Gajeel and Pantherlily, I hope you both are ready for battle, as we shall all lend you our power," Erza said as they all lent him aspects of their powers. She added, talking to the fairies and exceed in her command, " Girls go find Levy, and get her to safety."

As soon as the fairies went to get Levy, Acnologia/ Hughes started their battle against the duo of Gajeel and Pantherlily.

As soon as the fight began, Hughs realized that merging her and Acnologia was a mistake as she saw the sword and shield that Mavis had blessed. The fight continued to where finally Gajeel had the mergered two fighting to stay alive. Then what Acnologia and Hughes hadn't expected had happened as Gajeel through the sword and since his aim was true, it had pierced the dark dragons chest and delivered the fatal blow.

" _You've think you've won, but my other lovely serpent named Cubbelios is with your princess and has probably squeezed the breath out of her,"_ Acnologia/ Hughes grunted. As they spoke those word, Gajeel roared and they had taken their last breath. Gajeel rushed through the manor and finally found the room Levy was in. He ripped the serpent off of her and stabbed it with his sword.

He rushed to Levy's side and saw that the book in her hands had fallen out when the snake had gotten to that area. The page that it had

opened as stated: _Any curse can be broken by true love's kiss._

"Worth a shot," Gajeel thought to himself. He went back to Levy's side and leaned over her and gently placed his lips on her soft ones.

When he removed him from hers, he looked down to see a slowly waking Levy. She moved her hands and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh where am I?" Levy asked as she lowered her hands. She sat up to see Gajeel with tears forming in her eyes. He picked her up princess style and he kissed her forhead.

"In the manor of the late dark fairy Hughes. But she will never be able to harm you again," Gajeel responded as he went to the meeting place that Charla gave him. Once he had left the manor, Pantherlily was there to give him a lift and they went along until they finally arrived.

"Levy! Thank the gods you are safe!" Lisana cried as she hugged Levy. The other fairies surrounded Levy in a big group hug.

After their little reunion, they travel to the capital city and to her parents.

When they arrive, Levy walks up to her parents. She stands before Sting and Yukino. They immediately hug their long lost daughter. After they break the embrace, celebration started and the kingdom rejoiced for their little princess had returned. During her welcome back party, she and her new fiance and rescuer Gajeel were dancing in the center of the room. All the while in their balcony area, the fairies and exceed where so happy that Gajevy was canon( oh wait that's me) and contemplating about how to make the night better."Oh I know how to make it so much better for Levy! Her dress shouldn't be purple, it should be red!" Erza declared and with a red poof of magic, Levy's dress was now red. Wendy, not enjoying the red, changed the dress to sky blue. Lucy, then changed the dress to pink, thinking there was too much blue. Mira then changed the dress to the color of the rainbow so that then everyone was happy with the dress.

Meanwhile while the fairies changed Levy's dress color, Levy and Gajeel just danced the night away, happy that the worse was behind them.


	2. ch2

Once upon a time, was the kingdom of Magnolia. It was ruled by a man named Siegrain and a woman named Ultear. They ruled the kingdom for years together and they had almost everything they could wish for. The one thing they wished for was a child.

Finally, after trying for so long, Ultear gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had hair as clear as the blue sky, skin as pale as ivory, and lips as red as a rose. The happy couple named their child Levy.

However a year later, Siegrain died in a war. Ultear, needing someone to help raise Levy, remarried 1 year of grieving.

She married a man named Jiemma, a selfish man who only believed in him being the most powerful of them all. He had a prophetic exceed slave named Shagotte that he forced her to answer truthfully, thanks to a truth serum. Her husband, an exceed named Pantherlily, was his huntsman.

After years of Shagotte telling him that he was the most powerful, she told Jiemma a response he never expected. His stepdaughter Levy. Furious, he summoned Lily to his chambers.

When Lily had entered the room, he noticed an added amount of madness and malice in his movements.

"Your majesty, what can I do for you?" Lily asked the enraged king.

"I want you to take my step-daughter into the forest and lose her," Jiemma ordered as he looked out the window. Lily followed Jiemma's hateful glare at his step-daughter.

"Your Highness, but she is royal just as you! It is treason, my king she is your heir!" Pantherlily screeched in shock at his king's order. He knew everyone in the kingdom had a soft spot for the young and beautiful princess. She was a mage as well but she never would attack anyone. She only used her magic unless she had to.

"Let's rephrase my command, kill Levy or your daughter is dead. Not only that your wife will suffer. So what is it going to be, your daughter or Levy?" Jiemma sneered as he knew Lily was now trapped in doing this.

"Fine, I will lose her, but it will be on you," Lily gritted out. He turned to leave.

"Oh Lily, as proof, bring me her heart. I need proof so there won't be any unpleasant surprises in the future. Dismissed," Jiemma called out to Lily as he went to the door.

Lily went to where he saw Levy last and saw her talking with a rather tall man with long black hair and blood red eyes. He recognizes him as the prince of a neighboring kingdom, Prince Gajeel Redfox, even though he wore the garb of a simple hunter. Lily rose an eyebrow at them.

"Princess, who is this man? Do you need me to escort him out?" Lily taking a more guarded stance as the Royals finally noticed him watching them. Levy blushed at being seen with a man without a chaperone as she quickly moved to a more respectable distance away from her secret suitor.

"Oh Lily, I did not notice you. Do you need something?" Levy asked as she saw how stressed he looked.

"No but your step-father wishes for you to get a change of scenery so I am taking you to the outskirts of the forest," Lily told the young princess as he handed her a cloak. She put it on as she turned back to Gajeel. She hugged him and wished him a safe trip back to his kingdom.

Before Levy could leave his reach, he placed a necklace in her hand and he mounts his horse and rides off into the city. Levy looks at the necklace in her hand. A simple leather cord with a gold pendant on it. She puts on and then follows Lily into the forest.

As they go in deeper into the dark forest, Lily had them stop at lovely glen that overlooked a pond. Levy decided to drink some of the clear water. When she turned back to Lily, his long hunting was drawn and he was holding it in a threatening manner. She backed away from him scared for her life.

"Lily, why are you doing this?" She asked as she walks back into a tree bark. Her face has tears streaming down her cheeks. He throws down the knife into the earth as Levy flinched waiting for him to stab her.

"I can't do it! You are innocent, but I can't return with you or else my daughter's life is forfeit!" Lily grumbled as he wiped Levy's tears away. "Runaway Levy! You cannot come back until it is safe. Now go!" he yelled as she quickly ran away from the one life she had ever known. After she had left his sight he killed a doe and brought its heart instead of Levies.

Time Skip 3 hours

Levy has been running for a while and she stopped and hid behind a huge oak tree and tried to catch her breath. The noises of the dark forest scared her and she had me running for hours, not only that but hopelessly lost. She tried to start up again but she tripped on a root and rolled down a hill. She looked up to see in a clearing a little house. Levy stood up and walked up to it. She went up to the door to knock but she fell in a faint to the ground from exhaustion.

An hour later

The owners of the house arrived after their long day being mercenary mages nearby. The group involved 4 men and 3 women Their names were Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Erza, Juvia, Jellal. (AN: Lucy and Mira come in at the end)

"Hey, guys there is a lady on our porch. What do we do with her?" Natsu asked as he poked an unconscious Levy. She stirred as Erza smacked Natsu for poking her. She looked around at the people surrounding her and got scared seeing as her feet were injured so she could not run, nor could she fight. She held up her arms in a way to try defending herself.

"Please don't hurt me. I am unarmed and have been running all day," Levy whimpered as she felt the stares at her weakened state.

"Calm down lady, no one's going to hurt you. What is your name?" The blond giant of a man asked her as he put his hands to try and calm her down.

"My name is Levy McGarden. I was in this forest because my step-father tried to get a friend to kill me, but he let me go. I have been running ever since," Levy managed to speak out before beginning to cry again. The people there were feeling nothing but pity for the young woman. Juvia took out a handkerchief and handed it to Levy. She wiped her face after thanking Juvia.

"Hey, why don't you stay with us? We could protect you from Jiemma," Natsu suggested as he helped Levy up. "Seeing as you got nowhere else to go," he added after a thought as she looked up in shock.

"Really, you guys would let me stay with you?" Levy asked as she looked up in awe at the group. They all nodded and she beamed as she hugged Natsu.

After that, they lived together. While they went to jobs, she stayed home and took care of the home. Every day, right before the mercenaries left the house, they warned Levy not to open the door to anyone while they were gone. She promised she would be careful.

Meanwhile, back at the castle with Jiemma time skip four months later

Jiemma walked to the chained up Shagotte. He sneered at the enslaved exceed.

"Who now is the most powerful of all?" Jiemma asked expecting it to be him. Shahotte closed her eyes and said:

"You may be powerful, that is true but your step-daughter is far more powerful than you. Over the seven hills in the forest herself, where the fairy tail mage mercenaries, Levy lives alive and well."

"What but that means Lily has betrayed me! Well you know what they say, if you want something done right, do it yourself," Jiemma growled as he went to a secret room where he created a poisoned apple. Now it looked very good with its red cheeks, but one bite would put that person in a very deep sleep where they would dream only of their worst regrets. He used a potion to disguise himself so that no one would have known him. It was temporary so he'd have to hurry.

He teleported himself to the home of the mages and hid in a shrub until they had left Levy alone in the house.

Pov change Levy

After Levy's friends had left, Levy had started to sweep the home. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Curiously, she called out, "Who is it?" The response was: "An old man trying to sell these apples. Won't you open the door so a helpless old man doesn't have to shout?" Levy went to the door and opened the top part of it to find an old farmer with a basket of apples. She thought to herself, "This man doesn't seem like a threat to me."

"Thank you, my child. Now would like to try my juicy apples? They are the best of the crop," the man said after her opening the door. She looked at them but replied a no thank you we have what we need," she told the man.

"Well, I can't force you but would you like to try one. Here, have a bite," he said as he placed the apple in Levy's hands.

Levy looked at the apple and it looked harmless so she took a small bite from the fruit. Then after a moment, she felt very dizzy and light headed. She swayed as she went to look back to the old man but he was just as cheerful as ever. She fell to the floor as the apple slipped out of her hand.

Pov change Jiemma

After Jiemma's naive step-daughter falls to the floor into her enchanted sleep, he glares at her as he opens the lower part of the door and takes the apple. Then he placed her on one of the beds. He hurries back to the castle before the fairy tail mercenaries return.

When the mercenaries came back, they did everything they thought of but they couldn't awaken Levy. They then had a crystal casket made because of her looking like she was only asleep.

Time Skip 3 weeks later.

Gajeel, and his new attendant, Pantherlily were still searching the forest for the young princess. When they came across her in the casket, Gajeel went to her side and lifted the lid off so he could kiss her a goodbye. However, as soon as their lips met, Levy was warm and her eyes opened.

Gajeel is overjoyed to see his beloved shrimp awake. He placed her on his horse, mounted behind her and they rode off to go live they're happily ever after together.

The end.


	3. Ch 3

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom called Fiore. In this kingdom, there was a small village that lay right before a forest that lay inbetween them and the capital city's outskirts.

In this village, was a miller who had two children. A boy named Jet and a girl named Levy. Now, their biological mother died from illness and their father couldn't raise them on his own, so he married a secretly dark mage who hated his children. Her name was Sorano and while she protrayed herself as angelic, she was truly wicked. She even poisoned her own husband for control of the mill. One day, her abuse went to the point of this:

"Levy I can't take it anymore! Angel treats us worse than the dog! At least it gets fed daily crusts! We need to leave here!" Jet yelped after their stepmother had went into town to get supplies.

"But Jet, where would we go? She'd catch us as soon as we'd try to leave!" Levy whimpered as she bound his injuries from Sorano's whip.

"We can go through the forest! If we can make it into the forest, and we made it to the capital city, we can tell King Metalicana, or someone official up there so that she can't hurt anyone again," Jet countered as Levy found herself persuaded. So at night when Sorano was asleep, Jet and Levy left in the cover of night. They got a quarte r when they fell asleep against a tree.

When Sorano woke up, she had found her stepchildren gone. She held up a magic mirror and used it to find them in the one place, she'd never enter.

"Those miserable little rats, so they want to be free, well they'll be free after what I now have planned," Sorano gritted as she poured a potion on her magic mirror. It went through the mirror like a portal and it enchanted the waters of the brooks in her step-children's range so that till one of them drink, or they are not in a certain range, the drinker would turn into an animal.

Meanwhile…

Levy and Jet had been walking when they came across a brook. Jet ran up to it and went to drink from it. Before Levy could stop him, he had unknowingly drunk the enchanted water. He then found himself transformed into a deer.

"Jet! I told you to be careful!" Levy squealed as she went to where Jet now was.

"I'm so sorry Levy, please don't leave me here on my own!" Jet, practically begging on his hooves. Levy knelt right next to him, took off her headscarf, and wrapped it around Jet's neck. She hugged him by around his now longer neck and kissed his muzzle.

"Of course I will, but we need to find a place to call home," Levy responded. Not long after, they found an abandoned cottage that could house the both of them. It had dishes, a bed, and even some clothes for Levy to alter as she grew up.

Time skip 7 yrs…

After 7 yrs, Levy had gone from a little girl to a lovely maiden while Jet had been a fawn, he then had become a nice buck with quite the desirable horns.

"Levy, you got to let me out! I'm tired of hiding in these walls. The hooting of the horn is like a calling to me!" Jet pleaded to his now 18-year-old sister, who was fixing the fire.

"Jet, the main hunts of the year are coming and you can't go out then, they'll kill you for sure. Not to mention that, if they kill you, I'll be all alone," Levy reminded Jet as she got a cozy little fire started. She turned to him as she tried to persuade him. But she found that she couldn't persuade him. "Okay but while you are outside, I will have to bolt the door to keep out the hunters. When you come back, say, little sister, let me in so I know it's you. Please be careful and remember, " Levy told Jet as he bounded out the door.

Throughout the day, Jet managed to evade the hunters, but one group had managed to follow him without him knowing to the cottage. They were shocked to hear the buck talk and have the door open to the deer. They went to the newer crowned king of Fiore, Metalicanna's son, Gajeel and told him what they saw.

"And ya sure that is what all of you saw?" Gajeel asked as he looked incredulously at the shocked hunters. They nodded as he thought of what to do. They can't kill the buck yet, but they didn't know what or who it was they were dealing with. "Alright tomorrow, all but one of you will have the buck take a detour but do not harm it. Then the one not with the detour group will show me the way to the cottage. Understand?" he asked after explaining the plan. They nodded and he dismissed them.

The next day all went according to plan, all but one of the men in the hunting group had caused the buck to make a detour around so it would take longer to get back to the cottage. Gajeel and Rogue, the one that stayed behind, had made it to the cottage before Jet had.

Gajeel and Rouge had gone to the door of the cottage and had knocked and had murmured the secret phrase to the person inside. Almost immediately, the door opened for them to find a now confused Levy. They entered the cottage and peered at now scared Levy. Damn, she is gorgeous, even if she is a shrimp. Gajeel thought to himself as he unabashedly stared at Levy. Then he noticed how nervous she looked.

"Umm can I help you, your highness, " Levy asked as she knelt and bowed her head. She kept her gaze down as she blushed as she felt his gaze. Then she felt his one of his hands take her much smaller one. He seems nice, also incredibly handsome, and holding his hand, it feels right. But he'd never want me. Levy thought to herself as she looked up in shock at Gajeel.

Unbeknownst to her, Gajeel's inner dragon approved of her as she was also his type. She was like the key to his iron heart. To him, she was a goddess. A tiny, blue-haired goddess.

"You don't have to act so shy, especially to me. If you want, just talk to me as if I was your closest friend. I wouldn't want to make it awkward whilst I talk to my future mate, " Gajeel told Levy as he heard not only Levy's shocked gasp but Rogue's as well.

"What! I can't be your mate, we just met, " Levy spoke, keeping her head down. She blushed as she felt his hands take hers.

"The mating of dragons doesn't work through arrangements, it is fate. Believe me when I say that when I first saw you, I fell for you already. For I have never met a more radiant beauty before, " Gajeel told Levy as he laid in the charm in his words. She blushed even more as he helped her stand. "Will you become my queen?" Gajeel asked as he knelt in front of Levy. He noticed that he didn't have to look up that much and he found rather hilarious.

"Yes but I can't leave my little fawn, he has to come with me, " Levy answered as she smiled softly.

"Of course he comes with you. He can live in the castle grounds and I won't let any hunters harm him, " Gajeel exclaimed as he took Levy's hand and used his magic to make a ring and it to be on her finger. Just as he finished, Jet bounded in the room.

After they had packed up Levy's belongings, after years, Levy and Jet finally left the cottage. She rode with Gajeel while Jet had walked beside them. When they had arrived at the palace, Gajeel dismounted and had carried Levy inside while Jet went to the gardens with Rogue. After an hour, Levy's clothes were far finer than that of what she used to wear. Then she had finally met up with Gajeel. Then he addressed the people in his kingdom about the finding of his mate and about his future wedding.

Finally the marriage of Gajeel and Levy came. It was as if they were glowing with joy and love. It was celebrated all accross the city with great pomp and joy. 10 months later Levy had given birth to twins and had named them Shutora and Yaje. Yaje was older so he'd be the next king. You would think that this was the end but alas, it isn't.

Sorano had heard about her step-children's happiness and hated it. So she plotted on ways to ruin it. She finally came up with a plan: Sorano would sneak into the palace as a nursemaid and when she had Levy alone, she'd kidnap her. Then she'd hide her in a cavern on a treacherous mountain. And then leave her there under a spell. That would not only destroy Jet but the king that supposedly "loves" that useless tramp and leave her children motherless. Not to mention the kingdom that liked that weak child of a queen.

The time came when she had the best chance of success when Gajeel had to go and settle a trade agreement in a nearby city. Sorano used a potion that let use transformation magic and had disguised herself as an old nursemaid. She snuck inside the palace with servants bringing in supplies for the babies. She finally found her target with her children. She had just gotten them to get the infants to sleep. She had left them in the care of the guards and the nurses in the room. Sorano then followed Levy to her chambers and transformed herself into a shadow to get in unseen.

As Levy began to get ready for bed, she set her crown on her dresser, only to hear the one voice she'd thought she was free of.

"Well if it isn't the new queen, or should I say my old pet? Don't even think of screaming for help, I've put up a sound barrier around the castle. No one will be able to hear your cries for help, " Sorano crooned as she held a vial in her hand and a large coil of rope on her arm.

"Step-mother?!?!" Levy cried as she backed away slowly. She paled at the sight of her. She, unknowingly to Sorano, activated an alarm to the castle guards.

"Oh, you remember me? I feel like it's been such a long time. Have you missed me?" Sorano stalked towards Levy like how a cat would corner a mouse before killing it.

"How can I forget, we were your toys, and you treated us cruelly. Please leave us alone, we have been free now for years!" Levy cried as she was now backed up against a wall. Sorano seized Levy and had forcefully had her chug the sleep potion. Before Levy had fallen into her magic-induced slumber, she murmured to her step-mother, "Gajeel will look for me, and he is a relentless hunter."

"Oh he can try my dear child but even if he does, there is only one cure for the potion I had you drink and it is something that does not exist, true love. So sleep my little stepdaughter sleep, for you shall never awaken, " Sorano said as Levy fell into a deep slumber. Sorano shouldered the senseless queen and carried her off as the guards had finally broken into the room. The soprano had arrived at the cavern and tied Levy tightly to a stone pillar so that her body wouldn't be dragged out. She would never be found.

As soon as Gajeel had heard that his wife had been abducted, he rushed home to their chambers to find any scents that lingered. However, when he had arrived to make sure that his children were not harmed by his beloved wife's captor, he found a frightened nurse maid staring into a room through the crack from the doorway. What he saw through the crack was rather confusing in itself. It was Levy looking at her children with loving yet sad smiles. "Oh it saddens me even more so now that I might never get to see you after this, " Levy whispers to her children as she fixes their swaddles and places them in their cradles. Before she can leave, Gajeel went to his beloved wife and wrapped his arms around her.

"Wait why can't you stay?" Gajeel asked his wife as he noticed how dirty she was.

"Oh Gajeel, I did not want to leave you or our beloved children. I was taken by my step-mother, Sorano. She forcefully had me take a sleeping potion, and now I am being held on Phantom Mountain, in a cavern. The only reason you can see me right now is the strength our love, but the only way to free me is a showing of your love for me. I have to go through because I have very little energy left, Please hurry Gajeel, " She wept as he held her though as she finished telling him what had happened, she vanished.

"I will find you, Levy, I promise, " Gajeel muttered as he raced to his chambers and packed a pack with a set of clothes, food, water, and weapons. He summoned his two most trusted men: Rogue and his personal knight Pantherlily. His plan was that they would go there and rescue Levy. If the bitch that took Levy was there, he'd kill her. Or just plain out have her taken and then executed. Whichever came first.

Time skip a week of traveling…

They had finally arrived at the mountain. They had scaled it until Lily found the cavern that Levy was being held. Gajeel found Levy gagged and tied to a rock pillar. Guarding her, was a serpentine-like creature that hissed at them when it had noticed the rescuers. Gajeel motioned to Rogue to go around the cavern in his shadow form and to get Levy while he and Lily distracted the creature. After an almost too easy fight, with a still sleeping Levy, the creature fell. Gajeel went over to her comatose form and kissed her forehead. Almost immediately, Levy's eyes opened and she slipped her arms around his neck as he lifted her into his arms so she can get carried down.

When they got halfway, they heard an angry shriek from the cavern was Levy was being held, prisoner. Levy whimpered as Gajeel handed her to Rogue. The shriek came from a fuming Sorano as she teleported to where the group was. She had her hands ready to cast a spell, but before she had the chance, Lily had gotten behind her and knocked out Sorano. He placed anti magic cuffs on her wrists and had Rouge shadow travel her to her new cell. And they lived happily ever after… Except for the false angel.


End file.
